Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging device and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Recent imaging devices include a differential amplifier circuit. A differential amplifier circuit discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-109848 includes a slew rate adjustment unit including a variable capacitor connected in parallel with a current source circuit that drives an input stage. More specifically, a slew rate adjustment unit (414), illustrated in FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-109848, includes a variable capacitor including a first capacitor (C1) and a second capacitor (C2). The first capacitor has one terminal connected to a current source circuit (MN3) via a first switch (S1), and the other terminal grounded. The second capacitor has one terminal connected to the one terminal of the first capacitor via a second switch (S2), and the other terminal grounded. It is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-109848 that this configuration can achieve a high slew rate without increasing current consumption.